


and then there were two

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I love Peter, F/M, Other, but also this isn't fluffy, i love ned, it's sad :(, my two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you look back on last fall





	and then there were two

**Author's Note:**

> guess what it is 12:18 am and tomorrow (or today) is my last day before school starts and technically i only have a week of school before i’m not obligated to come except for exams but hoo boy good luck to me i have a little headache also this may be painful??? my writing is shite lol so i can’t tell

There are five leaves pressed into the pages of your scrapbook, reds and oranges staining the paper. They’re accompanied by coloured paper and scrawled handwriting, magazine clippings and photos. Of the mess that makes up the double page spread, of the photos - some of which you’d printed off the internet and carefully arranged and moved around, what stands out to you most is the photo of you, Ned and Peter.

You’re sandwiched between the two, smile wide and eyes crinkled just so that you knew you were genuinely happy. Your arms were slung around the shoulders of both boys, Ned scrunching his face up and Peter sticking his tongue out, head tilted to the side.

You remember that day vividly, strolling through Forest Park with the two. It had been last fall, just as the leaves and trees were brilliant, bright shades of reds and oranges and yellows, leaves strewn everywhere on the ground. You’d made what you thought was the biggest pile of leaves, before the three of you had flung yourselves down onto it in what was possibly the worst manner ever. You had ended up howling with laughter, tears streaming down your cheeks as you watched Peter and Ned knock heads, seconds before the former managed to fall on his back, clutching his head.

You smile at the memory, tracing a finger along the image. You remember shyly asking an older couple if they’d take a photo of you and the boys, the stiff, polite smile you had smiled right until moments before the photo was actually taken, when Peter had muttered something under his breath, prompting you to burst into laughter. You had still been giggling when the photo was taken.

Your gaze leads down to the messy writing beside the photo and your smile drops. You bite your lip in an effort to repress the sigh you feel rising up your throat.

_I know we’re already together but since it’s fall AKA halloween season, will you be my boo?_

You huff out a laugh at Ned’s handwriting underneath it,

_OMG Peter I thought you’d never ask!! Yes!!!_

You don’t realise you’re crying until the door opens and you close the book, shoving it under your bed and picking up your phone. You turn to face Ned and blinking, you sniff as a tear rolls down your cheek. Raising a hand, you hastily wipe your cheeks and make the effort to smile at your friend.

He takes a seat beside you, back against the bed frame and you lean against his shoulder, accepting the hug he offers.

“It’s been months,” you whisper, the words leaving a bitter taste in your mouth and you feel your breathing start to quicken. “He’s still not back, Ned.”

He doesn’t reply, or rather, you don’t let him reply, continuing sullenly with your eyelids half closed in an effort to hide the tears.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He’s supposed to be here, with us,  _now_. We were gonna dress up for Halloween and go pumpkin picking and watch stupid horror movies until the sun rises but we can’t because he’s  _gone_. He’s gone and he’s not coming back.”

You heave a breath, pressing your face into Ned’s shoulder as you cry quietly. You feel the tremors wrack your body and a hand presses itself against against your back.

“Mr Stark will figure it out, y/n,” Ned says, but you hear the doubt in his voice, the doubt he tries to conceal from you because like you, he knows. He knows Tony Stark is only a man. Brilliant, yes, but still inherently human. And it’ll break your heart to keep hoping, to keep expecting Peter to walk through the door. For him to settle down on the floor beside you and tell you and Ned about patrol, eyes alight and hands gesturing animatedly.

The thought causes your chest to ache and you shut your eyes, willing it to go away. But it doesn’t. The hollow feeling doesn’t subside and all you and Ned can do is stare at the floor, sitting side by side in silence.

Because Peter had been the glue of your friendship. And now he was gone.

_And then there were two._

 

**Author's Note:**

> can i get uhhhh a fic that actually makes sense???


End file.
